Slumber Party Romance
by fireygoddess
Summary: Hn, another Rinku story. Rinku is invited to a Halloween slumber party (not all girls) that’s being held by a hybrid in his school . I know I suck at summarizing, but, I don't want to spoil the story. Just Read and Review.
1. The almost unwanted invitation

Hn, another Rinku story. Rinku is invited to a Halloween slumber party (not all girls) that's being held by a hybrid in his school that has a HEEUUGGE crush on the kawaii fourteen year old. Rinku thinks she's ok, but will love blossom? I know…I suck at summaries. Might be OC. It's also a dark story.

No flames!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And please review!

The brown haired, violet eyed, four foot eleven thirteen year old nearly hoped over to me, with a big smile on her face, and a bunch of envelopes. Wonder what the hell was up with her.

Oh, my name is Rinku, but you probably already know that. Chu, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru, Jin, and Touya all moved to the Ningenkai. I was pretty reluctant to leave the Makai, but when Koenma's on the case, well…it was easy, because we had permisson to go into the Makai whenever we wished, due to an offer that Touya gave him (Koenma) that couldn't be resisted: Having his ass frozen off. There was a catch: we could NEVER reveal any of our powers, so I use some spells that I learned from Genkai to cover up the stars.

Now, getting back to that girl.

Without saying anything, she shoved an envelope into my hands. Oh…KAY that was weird. Anyhow, I opened the envelope.

**YOU'RE INVITED! TO KISARA LEE'S HALLOWEEN SLUMBER PARTY.**

** WEHERE: KISARA LEE'S HOUSE. 223456 KUSANU LANE (JUST FOUR BLOCKS AWAY FROM MIRASASIKI MIDDLE SCHOOL**

** WHEN: SATERDAY, ANY TIME IN THE MORNING.**

** WHAT TO BRING: COSTUME (MAKE UP WILL BE SUPPLIED/ APPLIED BY MRS. LEE), SWIM COSTUME, SLEEPING BAG, AND PILLOW**

** HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE!!!!!!!!**

I raised an eyebrow. Ok, I guess she really is obsessed with me. She talks to me so much, it gets annoying, but I would really love her more if she could just shut the hell up.

"So, so do you want to come, or what?" She asked, still grinning like…crazy. I was kind of scared.

"Uhm, I'll see if I can." I said, forcing a smile. I said I thought she was ok, but I DO NOT have a crush on her. Of course, that's a surprise because every guy in the entire school does. Che. Typical.

Kisara smiled and ran off. More like hopped. I was seriously wondering if she was on crack or something. Oh well.

When I got home, I showed the envelope to Chu. After much arguing, I was upstairs packing. Normally, I win the fight's that I have with Chu, but the drunken idiot said it would be rude not to.

And so, tomorrow, I would be going to Kisara Lee's house, dressed as Sephiroth. (A/n: I just thought Rinku would look really cool in this)

I know, it sucked. But that's where you come in. You have to review. Please? And no flames!


	2. Chapter Two The Party

Well, here's chapter two. I've made sure there are other boys, so Rinku won't feel…well…outnumbered. In the next few chapters there will be much karaoke. so I can't have any requests.

I trudged up to the door leading inside to Kisara's house, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood a woman, probably in her early twenties. She was wearing a Victorian style white lace dress and her hair was piled up.

"Oh! You must be Rinku," the women smiled. I nodded, also noticing that she was very beautiful. I hate to admit it, but now I know where Kisara gets her good looks.

"I'm Kisara's mother. You may call me Gina. You're the first to arrive."

I must admit though, I was surprised when she requested that I call her by her first name, and not Mrs. Lee

Gina turned her head.

"KISARA! KISARA LEE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE! YOU HAVE A GUEST" (A/n: Gina is not abusive. I'm just trying to make her sound like a teenage mother.)

I heard footsteps run down stairs. Kisara descended down the flight of spiral stairs, wearing a white dress that had mud on it. There was also water stains around her belly and the hem of the dress was torn. I also noticed that her skin (her feet, legs, arms, hands and face) were all covered with a greenish brown tint with some blue, making her look like she's been floating in a lake for two weeks or so. Her hair was dyed black. All in all, she looked creepy, but I expected her to go as a fairy.

"Like my costume, Rinku?" She asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Samara Morgan, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"That's my favorite movie! Hey, come on! Let me show you my room, before the others get here." And she practically dragged me upstairs.

Her room was pretty cool, a lot bigger than mine. There was a futon, some beanbags, and the furniture was all painted silver. She had probably at least 20 posters of faeries, and 30 posters of something called Evanescence, which was probably a band. There were eight more posters (her room is huge) of AMY LEE, and a bunch or posters of several names, and Final Fantasy, from the ceiling hung paper lanterns and ankhs, pentacles. There was also an entire case full of DVDs and entire case full on CDs. My whole views on it? She sure was spoiled. Wish I had her room. Not to mention, Amy Lee's rather, well…hot.

"Uhm…nice room." I said, still feeling rather envious.

"Arigato." Was all she said as she flopped down on the futon.

"I like your costume," she said. "Sephiroth, am I correct?" I nodded, and then she stared to talk about how cool the party was going to be.

Rinku's thought:

I am so… fucking…close…to… horribly…murdering…that damned girl. She will not shut…the fuck…up. I am two minutes way from going insane and I am…about…to kill her. For five damn minutes, she talks! And won't fucking…stop.

"Hey, Kisara, how many people are coming?"

"Oh, you, Usagi, Rini, Subenseru, Sutebenu, Ami, Lin, Ikukaharen, Kajiroe, Yusuke ( I'm using some of the YYH charas coz I'm too lazy to come up with some. The dudes whose name start with "S" I own.), Ryujii and Reiko. That's…twelve people, including me…so that makes thirteen, plus mom, my two Uncles, three Aunts, my grand parents…..so, thirteen plus …that's twenty people. No…wait…Keiko, Kurama, Botan, Atsuko ( Gina and Atsuko are very good friends), Shizuru (She was in Gina's Sixth grade class and baby sat Kisara from time to time), Hiei, and Koenma, so about…twenty plus….one …two…three…four…twenty seven. Oh…so is Kuwabara, so that makes twenty eight."

The doorbell rang and before I knew it, Kisara was flying ( and tripping) down the stairs.

I sighed. This was going to be fun. Oh well, at least there were other guys around.

Suddenly, I heard four girls come into the room. One was dressed as Lu Lu from FF X-2, another was dressed as Sailor Moon, and another dressed as a fairy. The last two were dressed as Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn.

"Rinku this is Sailor Mars, aka Lin, Sailor Saturn, aka Ami, Sailor moon, aka Rini and gothic fairy girl Ikukaharen."

I nodded, to show my greetings, and turned to Kisara.

"Got any horror?" I asked. Her eyes widened and she rushed to the shelf full of DVDs. She pulled out…

"The classic!" She said impressively and proudly," _The Exorcist. _

Rin grinned. " A classic indeed. Freaked my little brother out so much."

"Well, it is very controversial." Rini noted "Let's watch it."

Soon, we're half an hour into the movie, the part where Linda Blair's bed was flopping up and down.

Kisara's hands were clutching my arm, but I was too interested in the movie to notice. I have to admit…although I'm not keen on these kinds of films…this one really caught my attention. And the talent of Linda Blair is just…great.

Footsteps descended from the stairs and came in four boys. The first one was dressed as Dracula ( from _Van Helsing_. Normal Dracula costumes are just…boring.), the other as vampire Hunter D. The third one came as In Yu Yasha, and the forth one came as a samurai.

All four girls leapt up and were greeted with hugs. I knew who the boys were: Yusuke ( dressed as Dracula , Ryuji, dressed as In Yu Yasha, Sutebenu dressed as Van Helsing , and Subenseru, dressed as Vampire Hunter D).

"Cool room,." Yusuke said.

Ten minutes later, even more people arrived: Kurama, dressed as Count D, Kieko, dressed as Nurse Joy from Pokemon, Botan, dressed as Princess Anna from Van Helsing, and Kuwabara dressed as Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh! I was very surprised to see Hiei come in costume. Apparently, I suspected he had gotten persuasion from Kurama, and help from Sutebenu, because Hiei was also dressed as Van Helsing.

In no time, Kisara's other relatives arrived, but not dressed as anything. I guess the other twenty-six people, except for Hiei, were the only ones interested in dressing up for the occasion.

Down stairs, I chatted with the guys. Our chatter was silenced when the doorbell rang.

Kisara opened it and there stood her mother, unloading several crates of Vodka, Bourbon, Wine, beer, Jim Beam, Rum, Bacardi, Tequila, and Margarita Mix.

"Hey, come and help me with this shit!" she called out.

"Mom, where were you?" Kisra asked. As she, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and I all brought in the drinks."

"Oh, I just went to the store, honey."

Everyone had a couple of drinks. For some reason, though, no one seemed too keen on drinking. I guess it was a good thing that there was Ramune.

Kisara headed over to an incredibly large sized stage that was in another room. The stage had microphones; a piano to the side, Guitar, a set of drums (the instruments

Were all in the very back, so it gave room of a about twenty feet to move around on) there was also a karaoke machine and lights.

Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

I'm going to end it here. I sure hope you're enjoying it. Please review. Oh, and if any of you have written stories about Rinku, or just contain Rinku in them, please let me know in the reviews. See you all next time on SLUMBER PARTY ROMANCE.


	3. Kareoke Part One

Finally, chapter three.

Ho-hum, school starts Monday x x . Damnit! But, my favorite holiday is coming up! Halloween!

Now onto the story.

Yup. I was right. And what we were about to do was not one of my favorite things to do. Oh sure, I can sing, I just am not too keen on singing in front of people. But I wasn't a wimp, so I'm not backing out.

Kisara's mother did the role of the DJ. And I might add she got dressed for the part.

I noticed the first one to do this was Usagi.

"Everyone, I'll be singing your song from Vampire Hunter D. I hope you like it."

And the music started. Usagi taped her foot to the beat of the music.

Kimi no uta Kaze no kanata ni

Boku wo kiita Feels Like A Human Voice

Yami wo hoshi wo surinukete

Ima Todoku yo Boku dake ni Message

Itsu kara ka machitsuzukete ita

Konna yoru ga kuru no wo

Fushigi ni natsukashii kimi no koe

Totemo chikaku ni kanjite iru

Only your song Kanashii dekigoto mo kagayaki ni kaete

Only your song Utaeru yo Kimi dake ga kotoba yori tsuyoku

Close your eyes till the morning

And if you love me, need me

Let me hear you say

Utatte hoshii

I love you

Kimi wo sukuu nowa Toki wo koeta boku dake da to

I just wanna stay inside

You just wanna go outside

Who's gonna make you up?

Who's gonna make me down?

You say you turn to (the) right

I say I turn to (the) left

Why do you go foward?

Why do I go backward?

Kimi no uta Kagirinaku

Kanashiku yasashiku kanaderu

Sagasu sube wa Only your song

Haiiro no sora Kugurinukeru yo

Subete no yume Nagedashite mo

Kimi ni ai ni yukitai

Soshite moshi mo aeru no nara

Sore wa boku ga boku ni naru toki

Only your song Deaeru basho sae mo wakaranai yo

Only your song 1985 Futarikiri de modoreru no nara

Close your eyes till the morning

And if you love me, need me

Let me hear you say

Utatte hoshii

I love you

Kimi wo sukuu nowa Toki wo koeta boku dake da to

Close your eyes till the morning

And if you love me, need me

Let me hear you say

Utatte hoshii

I love you

Kimi wo sukuu nowa Toki wo koeta boku dake da to

Usagi took a bow and walked off as the crowd clapped and cheered.

Next, Kisara and Rin came on. both dressed as Lenne (SP) and Yuna from Final Fantasy 10-2. Must have gotten them off of EBAY.

"Rin and I will be singing 1000 words with me as Yuna and Rin as Lenne (SP)

I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time and distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings ohhh

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

Honestly, I was surprised. Kisara's voice had a certain depth to it, really well. Even her mom was surprised. Course, Usagi and Rin were good too Bet they could get a record deal if they wanted it.

While everyone was cheering, Subenseru, Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama and I were all wondering what song we should sing. ( what?! Hiei! Sing? Now I suppose pgs can fly, eh?)

"I feel pretty!"

"You baka what kind of a song if that?"

"How about …"

I swear we seemed to have gone on and on and on. Finally, Subenseru spoke up.

"How about Dark Side Stories?"

"You mean the one that Hiei and Kurama sang at the Tokyo Convention Center?"

"Hai."

So we all agreed on a song. About time to. Let's just get this over with, it's not like I really want to be here.

We walked onto the plat form, wearing all black. Subenseru thought it would bring out the song more if we wore dark colors.

"Minna, we'll be singing Dark Side Stories. If anyone does not like this song, please leave now." Subgenera announced. I rolled my eyes as I took the microphone. Damn, sometimes that guy could get cocky. But then again, so can I.

The music started and I began my solo (we are all singing a different verse.)

That's enough for now. Not as good as I hoped but, myeh…whatever. Read and Review!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS IF ANY OF YOU HAVE WRITTEN RINKU STORIES!


End file.
